The present invention relates to a swimming flipper of the kind provided with a blade made of a relatively stiff material, on which a shoe-shaped member (open or closed) made of a softer elastomeric material is moulded. In particular, the invention relates to a flipper of this kind, the blade of which is provided with a part extending itself towards the back so as to form a part of the sole of the shoe member.
Generally speaking, in this kind of flipper the blade is sidewise provided with two broad ribbings whose function is both to convey the water flow during the swimming and to anchor firmly the blade part to the shoe. In order to achieve the best performances while swimming with flippers, it would be advisable to have a "springy" blade, which can be obtained with a relatively stiff and thin material. However, it is not possible to use such a stiff blade in the flippers described above, since the two lateral ribbings would make the bending practically impossible for the blade. Therefore, in these flippers a compromise is usually reached, according to which a relatively soft plastic material is used for the blade part.